Spring Flowers
by Lord-Deos
Summary: Stan walks alone in the park, when Kyle come up to him with some bad news. SxK Slash


Disclaimer: South Park is not mine.

Warning: Slash (Male/Male Pairing)

Author's Note: The boys are about 16 years old in this.

* * *

**Spring Flowers**

Stan was walking along the bank of the slowly thawing pond in center of the park. He had decided to go for a walk to get his mind off of things. And by things, he meant Kyle.

He and Kyle had been together for about three weeks, best friends with privileges, no attachments. Or so Stan had thought. Two days ago, Saturday, Kyle hadn't come over at ten, as he had promised. He hadn't called, hadn't come over, he didn't even go to school today. He was avoiding Stan.

So Stan had come to the park to try and get away from his incessant thoughts of Kyle. It wasn't working.

"Why…" Stan sighed, "Why is Kyle avoiding me? Was it something I did? No… Nothing happened out of the usual… Maybe it was his mother! She's probably done something to him! Or… Maybe…"

A branch cracked under someone's boot from behind Stan. He quickly turned around to see Kyle walking up to him. The red head looked nervous about something as he stood there in front of Stan. "Hey."

"Hey Kyle." Stan replied. He wanted to say something, but Kyle cut him off.

"I don't think we should… You know… Anymore. Kay?" Kyle told his dark haired lover. "That's… all I wanted to say. I gotta head back home. See ya tomorrow Stan."

And with that, Kyle turned right around and started walking away. Stan, who had been momentarily shocked by what Kyle said, snapped out of it and grabbed his arm. "Wait, WHAT!"

"You heard me, Stanley. I… I don't want to be with you anymore. Goodbye."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. You can't just come up to me, say that and expect to just walk away with no explanation! Why, Kyle? Was it something I did? Was it your mom? I need to know!" Stan had Kyle by both arms and was shaking him a little as he spoke.

"It's not you, it's me… God damn that was lame, but it's true, Stan. You did nothing wrong. It's just… I can't be with you anymore."

"But WHY?" Stan shouted at his best friend and lover as he shook him, starting to get misty-eyed. He was starting to wonder why exactly he was getting all choked up about this. He and Kyle were just fuck-buddies, right? Nothing more. So what was the big deal?

"Because! It'd be too hard! It won't work! And you don't feel the same!" Kyle yelled in Stan's face, half scaring the slightly shorter boy.

"W-what? I don't understand, Kyle. What'd be too hard? What won't work? And… what do you feel?" Stan started getting a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I… I… Stan, I… I love you, okay?" And with that, Kyle ripped himself from Stan's grip and tore off through the park. It took Stan only moments to process what Kyle had said, and then it all clicked for him. Why he was starting to cry over Kyle, why he was never happy anymore unless the red head was there with him, why he remembered that the taller boy used shampoo that smelled like coconut by smell alone. He now knew exactly how he felt for Kyle.

Stan tore off after Kyle, taking several minutes before he could catch up to him and force him to stop. By this time Kyle was crying, and wouldn't look Stan in the face. "G-go away Stan."

"No. You know how much I like proving you wrong, right Kyle?" Kyle looked up at Stan, confused. "I like it a lot, you know. I like it, but I don't like you."

Kyle closed his eyes in pain, and started to look away when Stan took his chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced his head straight. "Open your eyes, Kyle." He didn't.

"Open them, please Kyle." And Kyle did, albeit slowly. "I don't like you, Kyle Broflovski. Not one fiber of my being even comes close to just liking you, not one bit."

Kyle tried to pull away again, but Stan held fast. "Let me finish, Ky." Stan told him, using his pet name for the taller boy.

"Not one part of me _can_ like you because they're all too busy loving you, more than I can even describe. I love you too, Ky." And with those beautiful words, Stan touched his lips to Kyle's. And Kyle kissed him back, hardly believing his ears. Stan loved him.

The kiss they shared that day in the park was like nothing either had ever experienced. It was magical, eternal. It was a kiss, shared by two soul mates who had just confessed their love for each other. For ten minutes, they just stood in each other's arms, lips locked, never noticing the snow slowly starting to melt.

But they will forever remember the first day they truly kissed, and the field of blooming spring flowers they found that they were standing in, five minutes later.


End file.
